Windsong the Pegasus: My little life
by Chaos-for-eternity
Summary: My Pony oc named Windsong and her two friends Raindance and Firestorm. My first story, so please review and rate!
1. Prolog

"No." Said Firestorm.

"But...I-I thought we were friends?" said Windsong, sadly.

"Ha! _Friends_ with you? That's rich." Spat Raindance coldly. "Why on earth would we be friends with _you_?"

"Because...because..." Windsong really tried hard to think of at least one good reason why they should still be her friends. But nothing came to mind. She thought back to happier times. When they were little and always together. Memories of them playing tag and eating ice cream danced in her head. Sadly she looked at them both and said, coldly "I guess I was right the first time; Why _would_ you want to be friends with me? After all, I have nothing to offer you that either one of you could use to your own benefit. **You don't think I can't hear you talk behind my back?!**" She was screaming now. **"The wind tells me all I need to know... All I want to know...The wind is my only and true friend now!**" She summoned a gust of wind and blew the traitors back a few feet. She flapped her wings and flew over to where Firestorm and Raindance landed. Hovering over them, she stated in a menacing tone "_You_ will pay for this! **You all will pay**!" Firestorm grabbed Raindance and teleported the both of them to a safe place before Windsong could attack them.

Raindance rubbed her hind quarter with one of her front hoofs and said "She tried to kill us! She's crazy and then expects us to be _friends with her?!_ I, for one, am glad we listened to Goldenwing." She looked over at Firestorm, who was staring at something whirling around in the air in the distance.

"Yeah" He said sadly. "We are friends no more."


	2. Chapter 1

A white mare with a brown mane stood in the doorway of the bedroom. She had a feeling of needing to 'go' and had gotten up to go to the restroom, when she felt a twinge of pain. She looked herself over and didn't see anything that would indicate that she had bumped into something on her way out.

She sighed, "It must have been the foal kicking."

She took another two steps when she felt the pain again, only this time it was stronger. She gasped!

"The baby... **Cancer, the foal is coming**!" she screamed**.**

Cancer, who was asleep on the bed at the time, merely rolled over and said "Yeah and? What do you want me to do about it?"

Rosemary shot him an angry glare. She picked up the nearest object, which was a vase, and tossed it at him. It hit home with a 'clunk'. The stallion sat up and said "Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up. This foal better be worth it." The last part was mumbled. He stretched and got to his hooves. He went over to Rosemary and helped her get into the bed. She grunted in pain and tried to get comfortable, which is impossible when your a mare in labor. Especially when your husband is slower than molasses in January getting the MidMare! While Cancer was out getting the MidMare, Rosemary was left alone with her thoughts. She thought about what to name the baby, what would it look like? 'Would it have my coat color or Cancer's coat color? Would it have blue eyes or hazel? Boy or girl?' Her thoughts were interrupted by sharp pains and kicking.

"I hope your having fun in there, because I'm not." She said through gritted teeth.

'What is taking him and that MidMare so long?' She thought. It felt like hours to Rosemary, when it was really a few minutes. Finally Cancer and the MidMare came through the door along with both sets of soon-to-be grandparents. The MidMare, an unicorn with a pink coat and green mane, and both soon-to-be grandmothers went in help while the stallions waited out in the hall for the foal to be born.

After a hour and a half of waiting, pacing and bickering in front of the bedroom door, a bright white stallion with a white mane named Steel Heart said "Something's wrong. It shouldn't have taking this long." He turned to a Chestnut colored stallion with a pitch black mane and said" How long did it take your mare for her first time?" The stallion named Iron Horse answered "A hour. But don't worry, maybe the foal has been born and the MidMare is just letting her rest before we barge on in there." Cancer had walked up to the door at this point and turned slightly to face the others.

"Well that is a piss poor way to run a business! Not to even let us know the kid's here!" He griped.

On the other side of the door...

Rosemary was in **pain**...**...bad pain**! No matter how hard she pushed, the foal wasn't coming out. At first, everything was going as planned. But when the foal was starting to crown, it would disappear back inside!

"Push!" The MidMare cried!

"I'm trying.. Huff... It feels like it's caught on something!" Rosemary panted. A white mare with a dark puple and gold striped mane named Coral, held on to Rosemary's right hoof and said "Take a deep breath and relax, dear." After awhile of nothing changing, Rosemary was fed up! "**That's it! I'm getting up!**" She exclaimed while getting up to her hooves.

"Where do_ you _think you are going at a time like this?!" Cried the MidMare, who was at her side in a flash.

A Short mare with a green coat and a Yellow mane, named Rose Patch gave the MidMare, a glare and said "Relax Noelle, she is only turning 'round." After Rosemary had turned around and started to lay back down, She was knocked down on the bed by a really bad pain.  
Rosemary gasped and cried "**T-t-the baby! I c-can't feel it m-moving!**" The MidMare said "There is only one thing to do now..." Gathering her magic and casting a feel-and-search spell to see if she could some how help guide the foal out. 'If I can just find the heartbeat or something...' she thought to herself. But she couldn't find the heartbeat she and everyone else was hoping for. Instead she found the outline of a small body. It's shoulder was hooked on something. She carefully moved the foal around and helped guide it out.

"Just one more push" Said the MidMare softly.

Rosemary didn't like the way that was said, but did as she was told. Soon, cradled in the magic of the MidMare was the newborn foal. Sadness and shock filled the room. The newborn foal, placed gently in Rosemary's fore legs, was a filly with a bright white coat and a Black mane and tail with a single strip of blueish purple down the middle...But she had wings?! The two grandmothers look at each other, trying to comprehend what they had just seen, and then back to the foal. Rosemary looked to Noelle the MidMare, with tears in her eyes, and said "Please tell me you have some type of magic that can bring her back."

"I am deeply sorry, Rosemary... If I had some way of bringing her back I would." Said Noelle. "But we unicorns are _not_ to use dark magic." Rosemary hung her head, pulled her foal closer and cried. 'My baby... My poor...' She thought while she stroke the foal's body with her snout. She silently send a prayer to the heavens or to any divine entities that happened to be listening at that very moment. 'Please, goddesses of the heavens, I beg of you! Save her... I would gladly give my life for her. P-please, someone, anyone h-help her...'

**To be continued**...


End file.
